


Merry Kinkmas

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bindings, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Voyeurism, bindingd, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: This is mildly dub-con (PLEASE DO NOT READ IF  THIS OFFENDS YOU) I got overtaken by the Christmas spirit, and it is a ridiculous trashy Christmas porn.  I couldn’t stop thinking about a candy cane.After a Christmas ball you end up with the one you really want, as much as you try and deny it





	Merry Kinkmas

**Author's Note:**

> [Moving stuff over from Tumblr, sorry for the massive posts]

The song ended and you moved out of Steve’s embrace. Everyone on the dance floor clapped for the band’s performance. 

“You dance beautifully Y/N.” Steve gave a bow, looking a little awkward in his tuxedo. “I should have asked you to dance much earlier in the night.”

“You’re not so bad yourself Captain.” You gave him a little punch on the arm, wanting to keep this light.

“Round two?” He pointed as the band started up again.

“Sorry.” You let out a yawn. “It’s getting late and I’m Christmas danced out. Time for me to head to bed.”

“I can walk you.” Steve looked over at the elevators.

One of the downsides of living at Stark towers was the constant closeness of your coworkers. 

“No.” You waved your hand. “Stay. I’m sure there are dozens of other women dying to dance with you.”

That wasn’t a lie. The crowd was huge this year and there were plenty of eligible bachelorettes waiting for their chance with the war hero. They were much more suited to be his Christmas arm candy than you were. 

“Goodnight. Tell Tony it was a wonderful ball.” You leaned forward and placed a light peck on his cheek, hoping that would satiate any need he had to follow you. 

Before Steve could respond you spun around on one of your heels and started towards the elevator. Your red strapless gown swayed as you made your way across the party. Waiters in white tuxedo’s offered you trays of champagne and hors d'oeuvres that you refused, eager to leave the scene. 

You hit the button on the elevator and the doors popped open. Once you hit the button for your floor you turned to look one last time at the gigantic Christmas tree that decorated the lobby. Stark had put together the classiest Christmas affair you’d ever attended, but you still preferred the smaller, more intimate events. 

The doors started to close, visions of a warm bath and a good book made a smile cross your face. Just as they were about to shut another person squeezed inside, breaking you from your thoughts. A tall man about your age slid next to you. He didn’t look familiar, tan with blond hair, but his velvet emerald green suitcoat let you know he was from the party. 

“Apologies, interrupting your lift.” He had an English accent. 

“No need.” You nodded, not wanting another bought of small talk. 

The doors shut and the elevator started to rise. 

“So tell me. Is that small smile on your face from the Super Soldier who was so delicately holding you this last dance?” The man raised an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?” You were taken aback by the stranger’s comment; you weren’t certain how to respond. 

“Did you make arrangements for him to come to your rooms after the party? Where the two of you can rendezvous in private?” He turned to face you, his smooth brow narrowing with anger. “Do you plan to let him run his hands over more private places on your body?”

You went to slap the man, but he grabbed your wrist. You raised your other hand to punch him, but he moved with speed and got ahold of that arm too. He spun you around with your hands in the air, pinned above your head as he pressed his chest against your back. He was much stronger than you expected and your heart raced as your brain tried to process what was happening. 

“Tell me Y/N.” The voice next to your ear now sounded familiar. “Does he know who your body actually belongs to?” 

His free hand started on your shoulder and then pushed down, his fingers palming your breast over your dress as his mouth started kissing your neck. 

“I don’t belong to anyone.” The fear was gone and you tried to kick your leg back, but your dress caught your heel before it could make any contact, soliciting a chuckle from the man behind you. “You don’t own me. You’re like a cockroach I can’t get rid of. Someone who follows me around and can’t take the hint I want them to fuck off.”

“Keep telling yourself that Darling.” Loki started to kiss down your collarbone as his hand squeezed your breast harder. “If you would just behave yourself I would not have to follow you around like this. Dancing with other men, letting them touch what is mine. You know I don’t approve.” 

His other hand moved to your hip and flipped you around so you were facing him. The façade was dropped and now the green-eyed pale demi-god was in front of you, his green eyes shimmering with mischief. His mouth pressed against yours hard as his hand moved from your hip to ass. He squeezed down hard causing you to squeak and allowing his tongue entrance to your mouth. 

You didn’t want to return the kiss, knowing this was wrong, but every place the monster had touched was now on fire and you couldn’t deny the excitement he made you feel. Once your tongue started working against his he lessened the grip on your wrists and slid his other hand down your arm until he reached your neck. He spread his massive palm, half touching your face as he leaned forward putting more of his weight on you, making your knees go doubly week. 

“That’s my good girl.” Loki pulled away and pressed his forehead to yours. 

Your breathing was heavy and there was no denying the lust going through your veins, but you couldn’t stand those words. Mine, good girl. You were an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., not a plaything. 

“Fuck you.” You brought your hands to his chest and shoved.

He fell backward with a laugh. 

“Not yet Darling.” He waved his finger. “Not yet.” 

The door to the elevator dinged and you ignored him, moving out into the hallway. There were no sounds of footsteps following you, giving you the hope maybe Loki decided to leave you alone for the night. The image of the warm bath and good book made you frown now. You would hate yourself in the morning, but there was an attraction to the man. He did know how to push your buttons, both in anger and in pleasure. You closed your eyes and took a couple of breaths before pressing your palm to the lock outside your door. A beep sounded and you walked into your apartment. 

It wasn’t much, just a main room, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. But you had access to the Avenger’s suite on the top floor and really only used this space for sleeping and privacy. You liked having the personal space, needing time to relax from the rest of the team. The team that would be angrier at you than you were at yourself for sleeping with the villain. A wave of shame washed over you at the idea of them finding out. How would you explain yourself?

Sorry guys. I know he’s our arch enemy, but he’s so good in bed I couldn’t help myself. Yeah, that would go over real well. 

You shook your head as you flipped on the light. Loki was in full view, sitting on your couch with his feet on your coffee table twirling a candy cane. The bowtie and suit coat was gone and his green dress shirt was unbuttoned at the top. You noticed he wasn’t wearing any shoes. 

“Get comfortable darling. I have a long night planned.” He started peeling off the wrapping of the oversized candy cane. 

“I want you to leave.” You sighed and shook your head. “We can’t keep doing this.” 

Loki popped up from the couch and walked towards you. His expression as playful as ever.

“Nonsense.” He was so tall next to you. He placed a hand on your shoulder and slid it to your back, his fingers touching the zipper of your dress. “If it makes it easier for you, or more enjoyable in some way, I am fine pretending that you have an actual say in any of this.” 

He started pulling the zipper of the dress down. His green eyes had pulled you in and you struggled with whether to shove him away or give in to the pleasure he was sure to bring you, choosing to ignore what he was saying. 

“But you are mine darling.” The zipper was down all the way and the stiffness of your dress started to fail as it began falling down your chest. “That means no fraternizing with other men, especially ones that are so desperate for you the entire world can see it. Tell me, do you think the good Captain can do to you what I can? Do you think he understands your basic needs? Can he make you feel the way I do? Will he give you the dominance you need in your life?”

You hated hearing Loki point out your flaws. Why were you like this?

“Hey.” His set the candy cane under your chin. “That is not an insult. I love the way you are, my little firecracker most of the time, who occasionally craves the loss of control. Only I can give that to you Love.” 

His other hand grabbed yours and lifted it in the air as your dress fell to the ground. He pulled you forward guiding you out of the garment, leaving you in only your panties and high heels. His eyes glanced downwards and flashed with urgency. You felt yourself tingle at the response your body brought from the demi-god, biting away how wrong the situation was.

“There’s my good girl.” Loki licked his lips. “Save that fighting spirit for later. You might need it.” 

“What are you going to do to me?” You had admitted defeat the second you let him undress you. There was no point in resisting now, especially when the need between your legs kept growing.

“It is your human holiday.” Loki looked at the candy cane. “I thought we good enjoy some traditions.” 

He brought the candy cane to your lips and started running it across them. 

“Why don’t you suck it and see?” He smiled as you parted your lips and he slid the thin candy into your mouth. “I bet you can take it much farther back than you realize.” 

He pushed the candy down on your tongue and reached the back of your mouth, about to touch your throat causing you to gag.

“Come now, darling. It’s barely in there.” Loki pulled it forward. “We are just getting warmed up, and you know I am much larger than this stripped treat. Why don’t you get down on your knees? That might help you get used to the position.”

You dropped to your knees and Loki took a seat on the couch at the same movement.

“Good girl.” He grinned at you.

The words that set you off a minute ago now made a rumble in your core. You wanted, no craved that praise. Right now all you needed was to be his good girl. 

“Relax your throat and use your tongue.” His gaze was glued to your mouth. “No need to keep those lips shut darling, show me how you’re working it.”

You did as instructed while Loki continued to slide the candy cane over your tongue, each time pressing back further. The peppermint taste filled your mouth, making saliva pool. You circled your tongue, trying to touch as much of it as possible.

“Now I’m going to push it back further.” Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Trying to swallow with my movement. It will help with your gag reflex.” 

Again you followed his rules. Whenever you felt the candy cane was going to deep you swallow. Loki started to lift the cane tilting your head back. You almost choked on your spit, but again you swallowed and avoided choking or gaging. 

“Oh Darling, you look so lovely this way.” Your head was facing the ceiling with your neck completely exposed. “You’ve taken my treat all the way.” 

You breathed through your nose and continued the swallow motion since he did not pull the candy cane out. It was far from comfortable, but hearing his praise kept you going. Then you heard the sound of his belt coming undone and ignored the burning in your eyes as they started to water. 

“Alright Love. You’re doing so well, I think you deserve the real thing.” Loki’s hand went to the back of your head and he pulled the candy cane out and your head down in the same movement. 

You didn’t have time to breath before his cock was in your mouth. It felt so warm compared to the candy, and your mouth was wet enough you took it almost all the way down. You did not have the freedom to move your tongue as before, given the girth of his cock, but you still tried making Loki let out a moan as you bobbed your head up and down. 

His other hand went to your nipple as he started tweaking and pulling at the bud. Making you squirm and moan against his cock, trying to take it deeper with each movement of your head, tongue lapping against his shaft. You wanted to taste him as deep as the candy cane. 

“You won’t be able to take me all the way in this position Love.” Loki’s voice had a shortness of breath. 

You knew he was telling the truth, but it sounded like more of a challenge to you and you began pushing down harder, bracing yourself against his thighs, trying greedily to slam even more of him down your throat, constantly swallowing as drool started to slip out the sides of your mouth. 

“Fuck.” Loki pinched down on your nipple. 

You let out a muffled scream as he continued holding tight. Then his hand on your head stilled, keeping you in place. You struggled to swallow on repeat as his cock began pulsating in your mouth. He was deep enough you couldn’t taste his cum as it flew down your throat and into your stomach. The only flavor that remained was the hint of peppermint from the candy cane.

~~~ 

You held his cock in your mouth until he lessened the grip on your head. When you lifted your neck you sucked in a huge breath, your chest stinging from the lack of air you ignored while trying to deep-throat Loki. 

“You did so well Love.” He bent down and scooped you up as he stood up. His pants dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them as he carried you into the bedroom. “I now see the appeal of candy canes.” 

You squirmed in his grasp, reminding him you were still owed a release. 

“Don’t be greedy.” Loki shook his head. “Doesn’t Santa only give presents to the nice girls and boys? You have been so naughty tonight.”

“I…,” You were taken off guard again. Unsure how to respond. 

“Are you mine Y/N? Earlier you called me an insect and denied the fact. Admit it, and maybe you will get your reward.” Loki set you down in the middle of your bed and looked at the ground. 

You had left a box of wrapping supplies out. A smirk crossed his face as he bent down and you wondered what he had in mind now. 

“You do not have to answer the question yet since you’ve already been so naughty.” Loki rose with some velvet ribbon in his hand.

He took a seat next to you on the bed and guided your arms above your head. You did not fight him, wanting to prove you were good without admitting you belonged to him. When your wrists were pressed together over your head he began to wrap the ribbon. 

“All I want for Christmas is you.” Loki tightened the bond on your wrists and then moved it to the headboard. You glance up to see him tying a bow as he secured you to the bed. “And my present should come wrapped shouldn’t it?” 

He reached down and set three bows on the bed. He stood up and pulled off his shirt, before dipping down and losing his socks as well. His cock was already starting to harden again and you whimpered at the sight of his body. Nude and perfect he looked like the god he claimed to be. 

“Now, now this is my present Darling.” Loki sat down again, leaning over your chest. “When you admit who you belong to maybe we can talk about you getting yours.”

His attention was on your right breast. He blew on your nipple making you gasp at the rush of cold air, it seemed unnatural that temperature could come from a person. When it hardened into a pebble he lowered his head and brought it into his mouth sucking hard, making you yelp. You pressed your legs together and pulled at your bindings, unsure if you wanted to push his head away or pull it closer. 

Then his teeth came down, light at first, but his bite increasing as his teeth ran along your bud. 

“Ahhh!” You through your head back. “Too much.”

Loki chuckled and looked up. He lifted his mouth, dragging his teeth as your stiff peak broke free. You could see it darkening and swelling. Loki grabbed one of the bows and undid the sticky backing before placing it right next to your nipple. 

“Nothing you can’t handle darling.” He flicked the bow and the paper of the ribbon rubbed against your nipple making you cry out.

You wiggled your body, but each movement made the bow touch your bud, sending the sensitivity shooting to your core. Loki leaned further over you and started blowing on your other nipple. You tugged at your bonds again and moved, but again, the ribbon rubbed you making a strange combination of a whimper/moan leave your mouth. 

“If you can manage to stay still the bow won’t touch you.” Loki lowered his mouth and took your chest into his mouth, while he moved his hand towards your other breast and started to rub your areola.

“Eeeee!” You wanted to stay still but you couldn’t. 

You tugged at the ribbon on your wrists hard, but that only made the bow torture your nipple while Loki expertly sucked on your other, turning that into as hard a peak. You were panting by the time he was placing the second bow, your body lightly shaking as you tried your hardest to stay still. 

“My present is almost all wrapped.” Loki’s hands dipped under your panties and he pulled them down your body.

As he pulled them off your ankles he knocked your high heels to the floor and parted your legs, moving himself in between them. He had one more bow in his hand that he started running up your leg. The ribbon was stiff on your sensitive flesh and you tried your hardest not to wiggle too much, unsure your chest could handle any more attention from the ribbon. 

When he arrived at your pussy he pushed the bow up higher and you let out a relief it wasn’t going near your clit. He undid the sticky backing and placed it on the skin just above your heat. His face was between your legs and he blew, letting the icy blast hit your core. 

“Ahhh!” You arched your back and the ribbons moved against your swollen buds again as you tugged at the binding on your wrists.

“You are soaking wet love.” Loki’s finger ran up your slit and you let out a moan. “Even though you are my perfect present, you still have no admitted who you belong to. It’s simple right. Be a good girl, admit your mine, you will end up on the nice list and get your present. Keep being naughty, and I’ll enjoy my present even longer.” 

With that Loki’s mouth latched onto your clit and started sucking. You let out a high pitched scream as his tongue started poking the bundle of nerves. You were so turned on your hips started bucking against his face, needing more of him, more pressure from his mouth, his finger to curl inside of you. 

The thought was enough you started panting, no longer concerned with the ribbons or bows, only needing your release. You worked your hips against his mouth and felt your orgasm building. His tongue began pressing harder, driving your clit wild and your breath caught in your throat. The pleasure was about to break through when his mouth disappeared.

“NOOO!” You tried to sit up, but your wrists pulled you back. 

“Tsk tsk.” Loki wagged a finger at you. “You know the rules Y/N. Who do you belong to?” 

You didn’t belong to anyone. You thought back to your meeting in the elevator. You enjoyed the sex with Loki, but that was it. You were not his. 

“Alright. I guess round two here we go.” Loki blew cold on you again making you squeal. 

His head dipped down and he continued his assault on your clit. It felt even better than before, only this time instead on imagining his finger curled inside of you it was actually there, making you moan and sweat as you rocked your hips in unison with his movements. You felt the orgasm growing and started your pleading.

“Please don’t stop, please I’ve been good. Please, I need this.” You were sure he heard you and was going to give in because your orgasm just started to form as if you were falling off a cliff, but again his hand and mouth disappeared. 

You let out a sob in uncontrolled frustration. It felt so good, only to have it taken away again. You fought back the tears as he blew cold air on you again, numbing you from the orgasm so he could work your back up again. 

“I admit it, darling, I am really enjoying myself. The longer you keep this up the better for me. We both know I have the stamina to endure this all night.” Loki looked at you with a mischievous smile and you knew he was telling the truth.

Your body shook with need as his head dipped and he began again. It felt too good, his tongue lapping at you, his finger hitting just the right spot. The orgasm started to build and you would not lose it this time. 

“I’M YOURS!” You arched your back. “PLEASE DON’T STOP I’M YOURS. I’M ONLY YOURS. I’LL DO WHATEVER YOU SAY. PLEASE!!!”

A grunt came from Loki and he increased his effort. Your orgasm came full throttle, exploding across every inch of your body. It felt like you were floating as you vision blackened. Loki did not stop, his mouth and finger pressing every bit of pleasure on to your body. You tried to shut your legs, almost certain that the orgasm was going to make your heart explode and leave you brain dead, but you were too weak and he kept on going, making you ride out the euphoria until conscious did slip away and you fell into a warm pool of emerald green that matched the color of Loki’s eyes.

~~~ 

You came to when the bows were being ripped off your body. Your head lulled as Loki was on top of you, undoing the ribbon on your wrists. 

“Don’t worry Darling, you were only out for a few seconds.” Your wrists fell free and you brought them down. “We’re not done exploring the Christmas traditions yet.” 

“No more.” You were so tired you shook your head. 

“I think you will enjoy this one.” Loki kissed your forehead and then moved down to your lips. 

You were exhausted and didn’t try to turn away as he softly kissed you, his lips were warm as they parted and his tongue entered your mouth. It felt like a normal relationship and you let yourself think that for a second as you brought your arms around his neck. He let out a moan in appreciation and you felt his rock hard cock against your thigh. There was no way tonight was near over. 

He broke the kiss first and started moving down. You whimpered at the thought of your nipples between his teeth again, they were still swollen and sensitive from the previous treatment. But he stopped at your neck and opened his mouth wide, then you felt him suck and tried to pull away. A strange growl escaped his mouth as you stilled and he continued to suck on your skin. 

“What are you doing?” You tried to scoot away. “That will leave a mark.”

He sucked hard and added a small bite before pulling his head up.

“I know.” His eyes narrowed. “You are mine Y/N, you admitted it yourself. I saw the way you were looking at that Christmas tree this evening and decided you must have liked the way it was decorated. I thought we would enjoy the tradition by decorating you.” 

He lowered his mouth again to your neck and sucked hard as panic flooded you. 

“Nooo!” You tried to scoot away, but he had you pinned. “Everyone will see.” 

“Yes.” Loki chuckled. “They will.” 

He continued sucking on your neck, sliding his mouth up and down as he marked your skin. You were certain it was going to be a purple blob by the time he was done.

“Please stop.” You tried to move your neck again. 

“Not enjoying this Love?” Loki lifted his head again.

He repositioned himself and you felt his tip at your entrance. 

“Your body seems to say otherwise.” Loki pushed forward and his cock slid into you with ease. Even though you had taken him before his girth always made you grip his shoulders for support. “Maybe this will distract you and let you enjoy being decorated.” 

Loki moved to the other side of your neck as he pumped inside of you. You wanted to fight how good it felt, but his cock started to drag along your g-spot and his hips hit your clit with every thrust. Soon you were so focused on the pleasure he was bringing you, you wrapped your legs around his hips, giving him deeper thrusts and bared your neck, giving him better access for the hickeys he was still giving you. 

Sensing your invitation Loki picked up speed. It didn’t take long until you were a mewling mess underneath him again. Your nails clawed at his shoulders, as you rocked your body in unison with his, chasing the building orgasm that was coming.

“Say it.” Loki lifted his head. “Say it again.” 

“I’m yours.” You touched his cheek and moved his face in front of yours. “I’m yours.”

Your eyes locked with each other and there was nothing but possessiveness on the demi-god’s face as he thrashed his lips down to yours. You held on to him as you kissed him hard. Orgasming ringing through both of your bodies at the same time. 

You didn’t know you were capable of cumming so hard as you wiggled and moaned underneath him. Unsure if you could handle another orgasm this evening. He flexed his ass and buried himself deep inside of you until every ounce of seed he had was released, the two of you a panting mess. 

Right now nothing in the world mattered as you lightly stroked your hand up Loki’s back. This was where you needed to be. He was starting to catch his breath and you knew that would mean a quick nap before whatever else he had in store happened. 

“Hey, Loki.” You didn’t want to forget to tell him one thing.

He lifted his head and looked down at you, probably certain you were going to insult him or change your mind about him owning you. Instead, you smiled up at him.

“Merry Christmas.” You were not in the mood for fighting or denying what this was at the moment. 

He looked down at you, a huge grin on his face.

“Merry Christmas indeed.”


End file.
